Dealing with Time
by Mimteh
Summary: *CHAPTER TWO IS UP*A story about magic, music and friendship. and some really abnormal- anomalous-bizarre girls living in a well known wizard universe. future slash!!! D/H
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER: Well duh, you must have lived under a rock to not know that the places and most of the characters here are property of JK Rowling, we do not make profit or money with this fiction (wish we could though). Darky, Ruby, Lanz and Cat are based on real persons, which doesn't mean they really are like they are depicted in this story. They are more like the alter egos of the ones they are based on, well. except for Cat, she's indeed nuts and the CAT Cult does exist even if there are only 7, emm 6 people in it.  
  
If you want to participate on this fic like a student of Hogwarts just say us your name, the house that you want to be in and your personality (of course, they might.MIGHT.be some changes on it ^.~)  
  
Music, CAT, swords and slash foreva!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
DEALING WITH TIME  
  
A story about magic, music and friendship. and some really abnormal- anomalous-bizarre girls living in a well known wizard universe.  
  
BY: Darth Sakura & CAT Worshipper  
  
and another bunch of collaborators  
  
  
  
  
  
PROLOGUE, OF SORTS.  
  
  
  
It was a dark night, it was too dark  
  
Only the full moon with its white rays disrupted the nothingness that were those woods.  
  
For no animal was there and not a single leaf fell from the trees, silence was their only companion.  
  
In a clear just below the moon cenit, there were two forms moving together forming a circle while throwing stuff to a mound at the middle , all this while speaking or more like chanting unintelligible words.  
  
Who knows how many seconds, minutes, hours had passed, and the ritual went on and on. nothing happened.  
  
But they continued in their procedure, their mission, their goal, whatever it was they were trying to achieve with that dark ceremony, they were unrelenting.  
  
And then it finally happened. A little sparkle of light materialized between the figures, weak at first but steadily growing into a great pillar of silvery light, and it reached the moon above and pierced the soil below.  
  
And from inside the ground it was pulled by the silvery light, pulled by the moon at the other side, it came out slowly, could only see a shadow immersed in that radiance, until it finally took shape, a too familiar shape.gradually the light faded.  
  
It was summoned from deep void, it came from emptiness, it took form and place one dark night with a full moon, it was born one really dark night.  
  
It was called forth to this world and indeed it wanted to be called, indeed. Chtulhu calls and Shoggo- *  
  
"Just shut up!!! Lord almighty, what the fuck is that!?", finally spoke a darkhaired man, while trying to lift the small form .  
  
"It's just a baby Pothead" the blond oh-so-cleverly pointed out, "a really beautiful baby girl, I guess a year old "  
  
"She has catlike eyes for god's sake", shrieked the first.  
  
"Woops must have messed up some ingredients or words, my mistake" the blond sheepishly and not that repented smiled. That was all that the dark haired wizard needed- along with a stinging bite the babe bestowed upon his poor fingers- to know that something had gone terribly wrong, and it was probably his consort's fault.  
  
"What? Oh don't give me that look, hey if I wanted a child it would be a menacing looking one.ou just stop that look already she still looks beautiful, so what if she bitted your hand? She must like you! see, now she tried to claw at your eyes! Isn't she adorable? let me carry her", the blond spurted out. And the blond was right, indeed the demon like child was endearing, leaving aside her natural evilness that is.  
  
"We could still send her back" the darkhaired man murmured to himself while watching the hard time his companion was having trying to evade the girl's kicks and punches.  
  
"So what do you say Harry? Do we got ourselves a daughter or not?, ah ah little one you must not hit me ther--" The smile on his partner had been so hopeful -before the precious one kicked him on the nuts and was now rolling in the ground in pain while she ran rampant trough the forest- that Harry could only agree in keeping this child and raising her as their own.  
  
"Fine Draco, we got ourselves a lovable new daughter. which you are going to feed and change because I'm not going near her mouth" grinned the infamous wizard while passing over his fallen comrade, "you better think quickly in a name!" he screamed before disappearing between the trees in hot pursuit of the little dark one.  
  
"I already thought about it, since a long time ago." whispered Draco Malfoy while composing himself.  
  
She was named Darky.  
  
Tantantantaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan *suspence music as background* 


	2. Chapter 1

Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. On September the first, was holding a meeting, that day they were arriving three important persons from different schools. But they were not important for the good things that they did on the past, o no, they were important because of the capacity of them to make a total disaster, a catastrophe and if they want it, the same apocalypse. The teachers were not very happy for the choice of the Headmaster  
  
"But Serverus!! How could you accept these peoples!! You know what have they did!!! And what can they do if they wanted it to!!" Said a very angry McGonagall  
  
"I know Minerva, I know, but we have to give them a second chance, what we have to loose??" Said the Headmaster, a little tired by this discussion "you gave me a second chance when I become a death eater"  
  
"Yes, but all what you did is because you have too, these three girls do it on their own free will!!!" Exclaimed Minerva raising her arms in the air.  
  
Professor Flitwick clearing this throw he said "I quite agree with Minerva, Serverus. We don't know what they can do in Hogwarts and I'm worried of the safety of our students"  
  
"Can you please don't talk like we are not here??" All the teachers turned their heads to the other side of the table where one girl with blond hair, green eyes and little cat ears was sitting next to a brown eyed hearted girl with an innocent angel smile on her face.  
  
"Yeah!" said the brown girl - and you said we were three, where is the other one?"  
  
Snape frowning said "she will be here in a moment", turning to the teachers he continued "as I was saying" but was again disturbed by the door of the room being opened by a white hair girl, with blue-ice cat eyes, a black tattoo on her face and a very well known smirk that said that she was part of the Malfoy's family.  
  
"Did I missed something?" she said taking a sit next to the blond girl  
  
"No, you are exactly on time" said the Headmaster taking a seat in front of the three little famous girls  
  
"So.why all this party?" asked the brown girl  
  
"Miss Wood" began Snape "we have accepted you at Hogwarts so you three could finish your studies of witchcraft and wizardry. We know all your little" he paused of a moment " pranks in the schools were you where, so we accepted you with conditions"  
  
"I knew that there was something hidden behind all this!!" Said the tattoo girl "it was too good to be true"  
  
Ignoring what the girl said, he continued "these conditions are going to be different to each one of you three. First you Miss Wood, we know about your obsession with swords and what the Ministry of Magic has decided is to put a curse in you to keep you at least, eight feet separated from yourself and a sword"  
  
"What!!" Exclaimed the brown one, raisin herself from her seat "you can't do that!! You are killing me!! No!!!!!!!!! They are my swords!!! Mine!!"  
  
"Miss Wood, please, take a seat" said angrily the Headmaster for being interrupted a lot of times.  
  
Sighing she took her seat and put her face in her arms trying to hide her tears  
  
"Ok, Miss Stephen. Continued turning to the blond girl "we know about your little intend to transform all the student, owls, and a lot of different things into cats but failing at it, I want you to take extra Transfiguration classes with McGonagall, I think that with that it will all do"  
  
"Really??" Said the girl, not believing any of it "that's all??"  
  
"Yes, but I want you to know that you would not be able to transform anything living creature into a cat, its that what you want Miss Stephen?" dared Snape to the student.  
  
"Oh!" she said shutting herself up  
  
"What a damn luck we have don't you think?" said the tattoo girl to the others very cheerfully "look at us!! Here at these meeting, making wait all the students from Hogwarts to make that sorting whatever it's called!!!"  
  
"As for you Miss Malfoy" said Snape interrupting her "the only thing that we are going to do its to keep a good eye on you, on anything that you do and everything, we will be informing your *cough* parents and how are you doing. All the detentions that you may .and will be assigned here will be with me. is everything clear Miss Malfoy?" asked Snape  
  
"Serverus" said Madam Hooch "don't forget about the Quidditch"  
  
"Oh yeah!" he said "you cannot play Quidditch, and for the safety of our team players you cannot get near the pitch. We don't want any accidents in our tournament, and also no scandals as happened at Dumstrang, are you with me Miss Malfoy?"  
  
"Yes I am, sir. But I wish I could be with my love Voldie-Poo" she said smirking and watching their reactions at the name of Voldemort changed to the pupped name of Voldie-poo.  
  
"Serverus" said Minerva trying to catch his attention "don't forget also the incident of the train"  
  
"What incident?" Snape asked oblivious of the resent events  
  
"This young lady attacked a student on the train in their way here Serverus, what are we going to do with that?"  
  
Snape frowning by the news he turned to the tattoo girl and asked "is that true Miss Malfoy?, your first day and you already attacked a student?"  
  
"Hey!" she said trying to protect herself "I wouldn't have hex that creepy girl if she wasn't taking any pictures like a maniac about me!"  
  
"That is not an excuse, you will have already detention for a week and five points from." knowing that she wasn't in a house yet he said "at the future house that you will enter Miss Malfoy, I will leave you here to prepare yourselves for the Sorting Hat, we will come to get you" with that all the teachers leave the three students in the table waiting for the Sorting whatever that teacher has called the ceremony.  
  
After moments in silences, the blond girl turned to the tattoo one trying to make a conversation "hello, my name is Cat Stephen, I came from Beauxbatons"  
  
"Oh!" she said turning to her "I am."  
  
"I know who you are" she said interrupting her "you are Darky Malfoy, daughter of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, I almost know everything that you have done in that school where you were"  
  
Darky was beginning to get nervous around her and laughing nervously she asked "really?"  
  
"Yes, but tell me" she said getting more closer to the girl "are those rumors true?"  
  
"What rumors?" she asked not totally understanding her  
  
"Those rumors that you were created by a curse and a potion that your parents did on a full moon"  
  
"Well" she said a little confused "that is what my daddy told me, so I guess is true"  
  
Then again the silence in that little room accompanied by the sniffles from the girl crying besides Darky and Cat.  
  
Remembering what the headmaster had said to them of the conditions, Darky turned to Cat and asked "why you changed of school??"  
  
"Oh well" said the blond girl raising her shoulders "I tried to transform every owl one time into cats but instead of that I got squirrels, how embarrassing, CAT wont forgive me for that. Then after many attempts to transform them into cats and failed obliviously, I tried to make all the students from my school to be like me" she finished smiling very proud.  
  
"A little mad girl?" Darky asked  
  
"No! A priests, CAT priests" her eyes by now where full by light and excitement.  
  
"Ok, remember me not getting any near to her wand for anything in the world" told Darky to herself.  
  
"So what was that you did that you get a detention your first day" Cat asked putting her head in her hands for a better position.  
  
Trying to remember she raise her feet in the table and began "well, everything began at the Cross Station."  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashblack~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "I don't wanna go!!!"  
  
In the King Cross there was a girl, with white hair, pale skin being punched by two men with sunglasses.  
  
"Come on darling, we have discussed already this, you are going to Hogwarts and that's it!" say one of them who had black hair.  
  
"No!!" Said the angry teenager "you both decided that!! I didn't!!!"  
  
"Come on" said the other guy with blond hair with a sweet voice "you will only have to survive one year on this school"  
  
Harry a little embarrassed by the behavior of her daughter said "Darky!!! People are staring at us!!!"  
  
Trying to support Harry, Draco said "come on sweetheart, you don't want to make a huge drama, do you?"  
  
"Can I stay with you??, please Daddy!!!! I promise that I won't do anything!!! I won't blow the house, or scare to death the house elf, or ."  
  
"No!!!" said Harry "you are going to Hogwarts and that's it!!"  
  
Draco and Harry started to push Darky to the station 9 ¾, the people form the King Cross were a little confused by that scene of these three people.  
  
When Darky saw a cop, she ran to him hugging him tightly and said, "oh please officer!! These people are trying to kidnap me!!! Help!!!"  
  
Draco running to her a little out of breath said, "sorry officer, she is my daughter, she didn't mean to bother you"  
  
Harry taking the screaming girl by her back and raising her from the floor, he took her far away from the officer and Draco.  
  
Passing a hand through his hair, Draco said "sorry again"  
  
"No problem" said the officer smiling, and when Draco was out of sight he whisper "they really had a tuff time raising a girl like her."  
  
When they were almost getting to their destination, Darky crossing her arms in her chest she said "I.don't.wanna.go"  
  
"Its not our fault that you were expelled from Durmstrang, you could have stayed there and wouldn't have to go to Hogwarts" said Harry  
  
"But it's not my fault!!! They got tired of me!!!" She exclaimed raising her arms in the air " I was having very good grades but they didn't want me there anymore!!!"  
  
Draco raising a perfect eyebrow said "so, there is no relation with selling illegal poisons, always playing tricks on the fellows students, getting detentions in almost all the classes, interrupt every quidditch game, making."  
  
"Kay!! Kay!!! I get the point! You don't have to remind me that Daddy, geez!!!"  
  
"Besides" he continued "you didn't have any friends back there at Durmstrang, so you won't miss anyone and you can make friends here at Hogwarts"  
  
"Its not my fault that, that witch //bitch// of Skeeter write in that cheap of newspaper, that I was an experiment that failed and that you picked me up because you pity me, not telling that she doesn't have imagination at all, and also that she has to work on that grammar."  
  
"You are not like any teenager sweetie" Draco continued smiling "you have white hair, you are eyes are like the Cat's ones, and your strange behavior in the full moons, well, make you different.special"  
  
"Honey" Harry said putting a hand on her head "just one year, you can do it, and this is one of the most important schools of Wizardry"  
  
"They are only three" she said in a whisper then turning to them she said "Kay.I will do it, just one question"  
  
"What is it darling?" asked Draco.  
  
"Why are you both wearing sunglasses?" Darky said making an innocent and interesting face to them.  
  
"Oh, well, we don't want to be recognized that's all" said Harry a little nervous.  
  
"That makes sense, can I have a wand?"  
  
Laughing the blond man said "no, until you are in the train, I know what are you thinking and you won't scream our names in this Station"  
  
//dammit!!!// She thought //how did he guess?// " no Daddy, I was just asking who's wand you will give me for this year"  
  
" You will have mine" said Draco "but on the train"  
  
They walked to the Station 9 ¾, the girl could see a lot of people saying goodbye to their children, //there are a lot of people// she thought looking to all the station, //oh, give me a break!!! Why they are crying??, what sappy persons they are//, then looking their clothes she notice something weird about them //they also had to work on that, no shit the muggles always stare at them, they look like clowns!!//.  
  
She could see that there were a few glances towards them, like trying to identify them by failing, smirking inside she got an idea of how to make a good goodbye this year to her parents, //I will have to wait until the time comes.// Standing a the side of the train she turned to her parents and said "I will miss you Dad, Daddy, I will do my best to have good grades in this school"  
  
"And stay out of trouble ok??" Said Draco putting a hand on his hips "I don't want any more howlers on our house"  
  
"I will try Dad" she said making a innocent smile //but I never said that I will do it//.  
  
"But you can always annoy a little the headmaster" said Harry winking.  
  
"Who is the headmaster?" said Draco turning to him.  
  
"Oh!!! You mean the headmaster Serverus Snape???" She said jumping a little.  
  
With that Draco glared at Harry while Harry laugh nervously.  
  
Walking to the train she said "can I have the wand now?"  
  
Draco took a wand from his pocket and gave it to her, and said "take good care of it, remember that you don't have a wand of your own" then he linked his hand with Harry and smile at their grown daughter.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I will Daddy", taking her trunk she started to walk to the train, then suddenly she stop in the middle of the people, make a surprise face, she screamed "Oh. My. God!!!! It's Harry Potter!!!!! and Draco Malfoy!!!!"  
  
All the people from the station started to look at the two blushing persons with sunglasses and different voices could be hearted in the air saying "Harry Potter??" "yeah, its Harry Potter" "that guy is Malfoy!". Without a second to waste, Harry and Draco started to run out of the Station with a lot of people running after them. Darky was in the floor laughing by the scandal that she made, it was very funny how the people reacted when they knew that there was Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy in the same place, and! together //they have to blame themselves// she thought standing up and walking to the train //if they didn't destroy my love Voldie-poo, they wouldn't be so famous right now//.  
  
Inside the train, she could see a lot of people in the passage walking to the different compartments in the train, a boy was staring at her with amused eyes, and making an "O" with his mouth. Angrily she turned to him and said "what are you looking at???" Because the boy didn't answer her, she continued "are you looking at my eyes????", Still the boy didn't say anything "do you have a problem with them??"  
  
At last the boy said in a whisper "n-n-no-o"  
  
Glaring at him she said "good"  
  
//this year will be long.// she thought looking for a compartment to sit, but not finding anything, all the compartments were full, sighing a little she faces her back to the wall of the train and close her eyes a moment. //come on Darky!!!// She thought trying to cheer herself up //you never get yourself tired!! And there is a lot of people to annoy now.// at that she started to smirk // maybe this year will be interesting after all.//.  
  
A flash suddenly took her out of her thoughts. She opens her eyes to see a girl with big eyes staring at her, Darky saw that she was having a camera around her neck and said "did you took me a picture? Hey!! No one takes me a picture without my consentient!!" The girl totally ignoring what Darky was saying, she whispered" I know who you are!!! You are Darky Malfoy-Potter!!!"  
  
" No shit Sherlock" Darky exclaimed crossing her arms, but at the second that she said it she totally regret it because now she was running in the train trying to loose that crazy girl that was trying to take her thousand of pictures, //are all the students of Hogwarts these crazy??//. Finding a compartment with the door opened she run to it, close the door taking her wand and lock the door behind her. A little tired by the run, she turned her head and saw that inside the compartment they were four little girls sleeping, with smiles in their faces. //ah.. they look like angels.// opening the door to get out and not interrupt their sleep, she suddenly stops, turning to them smirking, she entered again in the compartment and put herself in the middle of the compartment so the four girls where close to her. Taking a breath and preparing herself, she puts her hands in her ears and screams.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The four girls, by the sound of the scream wake up in a second and started to scream in panic. Two or three minutes pass until the girls calmed down, and glared at Darky, Darky smiling she said walking to the door " oops.I thought that I saw a bug" and close the door.  
  
//what an interesting people are here at the Hogwarts train//, smirking and totally forgetting where she was or what she was doing. //by the way// she thought in a rush // is today full moon??//, She closed her eyes and concentrated on what day was today and how was the energy of the moon right now. //damn.// she kicked a wall of the train making few students glance at her confused //it is!! I'm going to do a good show today!! I hate this!!!//.  
  
"Darky Malfoy!!!! Darky Malfoy!!!" The same girl from the pictures was now running to her with something like a photo camera but it looked very different. Not wanting to know what that thing did, she started to run until she got at the end of the train. Breathing slowly she raise her wand and point it to the girl.  
  
"I think that I made very clear myself that I wanted you to live me alone!!!!!!"  
  
Making a pose, she spoke some words in a language and a purple light came out of the wand making its way towards the girl.  
  
The last thing she hearted was a lot of screaming ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Oh!" exclaimed Cat impressed "so that is what happened, you really do interesting stuff"  
  
"I'm not the only one" said Darky smirking then remembering that there was another person at the table also she turned to the crying little girl besides Cat.  
  
"Don't tell me that you are still crying?!" she exclaimed very impressed.  
  
Trying to contain her sobs the brown girl said "they are so unfair"  
  
"What is your name?" asked Cat putting a hand on the girls back for comfort.  
  
"I'm *sobs* my name is Lanz Wood"  
  
Laughing Darky she asked raising an eyebrow "ok, tell me Lanz, what have you done to deserve that kind of "condition" that the Ministry of Magic gave you"  
  
"I like swords" was the only thing that she said after she returned to cry again.  
  
Seeing that she wasn't going to tell anymore she said "well, that explain the punishment"  
  
"Poor little thing" said Cat petting Lanz in her back.  
  
"Holy Merlin" exclaimed Darky at her sight, then turning her head to the window she saw that it was almost night and that the moon will be in the sky soon, //and why it have to be full moon today?!?!?// She thought //couldn't be better tomorrow or in a week?? No!! It has to be today! When everybody will see me for the very first time.geez.//.  
  
The door was being opened and McGonagall with a stern face she said "you can come now, the Sorting Hat will began soon"  
  
With that the three girls walk towards the Hall and to what the future beholds to them..  
  
Walking throw the hall, Darky could see that Cat and Lanz were beginning to stare at her with confused eyes on their faces. She thought //nope.definitely this year will be very, VERY long.//  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Alien 2506: Thank you very much that you like it!!! We didn't have the lightest idea of how Darky was born.because.well.you know.I want to thank Cat for helping me to make the prologue, I wouldn't be that cool if she didn't help me change some things ^^  
  
Lanz Angel: don't be worry; at least you review my story!!! And I'm very glad that you like it!!! Thanks!!!!  
  
Ideas? Suggestions? REVIEW!!!!!! 


	3. Chapter 2

// Everything its so huge!!// Thought Cat while, Lanz, Darky, Professor McGonagall and herself were walking through the castle towards the Great Hall where everyone is.  
  
//I think that I'm going to get lost a thousand of times here, knowing that back in my other school I never remember where I was and its more smaller than this one.oh.this is going to be a problem.//  
  
In her thoughts Cat could notice a little, that a strange light was coming from somewhere, she quickly ignored it but when that light become to bothering her she turn around to see from where it was that light until her eyes set upon Darky, who was glaring to the space.  
  
"Darky!" she said impressed "what are you doing?"  
  
With a confused face she turned to Cat and asked, "What are you talking about?? I haven't done anything.and that's boring"  
  
"I'm saying that you are glowing" Cat said taking her wrist and staring at her skin.  
  
"Oh" she said like if it was a common thing "is something that I do when there is full moon"  
  
"It is because of the potion??" Cat said releasing her wrist.  
  
"Yes, that damn potion" Darky said trying to cover all her skin under her cloak.  
  
After a while, when they were almost at the doors of the Great Hall there was a scream in the entire corridor.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Lanz with big eyes  
  
"What?? WHAT!!!" asked Cat covering her ears.  
  
"She is glowing!!!!!" said Lanz pointing to Darky's face, almost touching her noise  
  
With a boring face Darky said, "yes.I know"  
  
"But!! But.how?!?!?!?!" Lanz said putting both hands in her face.  
  
"Didn't you hear??" said Cat "its all because of the potion that made her"  
  
"Potion??? What potion???" Lanz asked with a confused face.  
  
"Ah!!!!" yelled Darky somewhat exasperate "she will get on my nerves someday" and continued to walk to the doors.  
  
When the four of them where behind the doors towards the Great Hall (Darky: finally!!!!), McGonagall turned to the students, but before she could say something she looked at Darky and asked "I hope that you are not doing any kind of magic here and now Miss Malfoy"  
  
With a sight Darky said "I know Professor that I'm glowing, Cat and Lanz already told me so.and no, its not magic, its like a alter effects of the potion of my parents"  
  
"Ok" said the Professor accepting her answer "we will enter and you will be sorted to one of the houses of Hogwarts, I think that you three already know what houses they are?"  
  
"Of course we do" said Lanz excited "I want to be in Gryffindor, just like my daddy!!!!" and started to jump in a circle.  
  
"Too much sword has already affected her brain" said Darky to Cat.  
  
Cat looking at the jumping girl responded, "I think that you are right"  
  
"Well" said Professor McGonagall to get their attentions "your sorting will begin now" and with that the professor opened the door letting our three students see the Great Hall divided in four long tables, and at the end a large table where all the teachers were waiting for them.  
  
//It is not.too quite??// Asked Cat looking to all the students that they were watching them with amused eyes, //what they are looking at???//.  
  
Darky stopping in the center of the Hall screamed, "YES!!! I KNOW THAT IM GLOWING SO STOP STARING AT ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", with that all the students began to whispers to their neighbors about the new six-years students.  
  
In front of them they could see an old hat in a chair and next to them stood Professor McGonagall who said "Wood Lanz, come here, you are the next one to be sorted."  
  
Lanz jumping went to the chair and waited so the Professor put on the Hat, after a few seconds the Hat screamed .  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
But before the Teacher could take the Hat, Lanz took it out of her head and start searching inside "where is the sword??" she said every interested "I know there is a sword here.somewhere."  
  
"Miss Wood" said the Headmaster Snape, "I ask you to leave the Sorting Hat at once!!"  
  
With a sad angel face (A.N. you know what I mean.) she returned the Hat to the professor and walked to her table where everyone was clapping and taking her hand.  
  
"Malfoy Darky" said McGonagall still a little angry about the incident.  
  
Turning to Cat, Darky smirking said "so, this Hat suppose to read minds?" and with that she walked to the chair. Sitting on it, the teacher put on the Hat and waited.  
  
Cat almost missed it, but she is sure that she saw the Hat blushing.  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
That caused a lot of whisperings in the students, they knew about the parents of Darky Malfoy but they all expected that she would be sorted in Gryffindor, so this was totally unexpected for them. Still when Darky went to her house everyone welcomed her in the Slythering way.  
  
"Stephen Cat" //ok.this is my turn// thought Cat while she seated on the chair and was waiting for the Hat //I hope that I'm sorted with that Lanz girl or Darky//  
  
After a few seconds the Hat said.  
  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
//Damn!! Just what I need .in a house totally new for me and no one that I know.just my luck// but yet she walked happily to her table and saw that the Ravenclaw students where not all bad after all //just bookworms// but they were nice.  
  
Standing up the Headmaster said, "for the students that want to know how Alien Creevey is, let me tell you that she is fine, she is now at the Hospital Wing being watched by Madam Pomfrey, and in a few days she will attend class with you. Now that the Sorting Hat has finished, let the feast begin!" and all the food of the tables appeared and everyone started to eat.  
  
After a few bites, when Cat was no longer hungry and all the dessert appeared she saw that Darky was kind of sad at her sight, like if she wasn't having a nice time at the feast //after all, she is playing with her food//, then she looked at the teachers and saw that everyone of them was watching her intensely, checking if she would do something tonight to ruin the feast. //poor Darky// Cat thought looking at the pie in front of her //it must be awful to be watched all the time, and especially when you are eating!!//  
  
But then she had an idea, maybe it would be bad at the end but she definitely will enjoy it. Taking the pie in her arms she throw it to Darky falling in her face and also in her dinner and making everyone silence.again. Clearing her sight, Darky look to all the tables to find who just throw a pie at her face, and saw that Cat was giggling like mad but trying to cover it with her hands. Smirking, Darky took also a pie of the table and search in all the others tables in look of her next victim.  
  
When the white haired girl saw Lanz eating and talking happily in the Gryffindor table, she screamed "FOOD WAR!!!!" throwing the pie directly towards the brown haired girl, and making all the students started to throw food to each other.  
  
Trying to evade some food flying on the air, and having all her cloak full of deserts and food Cat thought //this is the best feast ever//.  
  
"Students" the Headmaster was saying trying in vain to stop them and the food war.  
  
"Students!!" but yet everyone was ignoring Professor Snape and keep throwing food.  
  
Cat saw that Darky was having all her attention on the Headmaster, but in other intentions. She saw that she was having a pie ready on her hand, understanding her thought she nodded to her and turned to Lanz who nodded also and the three of them throw their pies to Professor Snape directly on his face.  
  
Taking the pie of his face he screamed "QUITE!!!!!" and every student stop what they were doing turning to the Professor.  
  
Trying to maintain his composure he said "Miss Stephen, Miss Malfoy and Miss Wood.detention with ME!!!! And everyone go to your common rooms, the feast has ended" and before the Professor could another word, everyone was running to their commons rooms knowing how the mood of Snape could change in any second, and of course, they were running for their lives.  
  
  
  
"This is boring!!" said Cat stopping from cleaning all the recipients of potions for Snape, " I cannot believe that we will have detention for a week!! I mean, it was just a food war for CAT sakes!!"  
  
"Yeah" said Lanz "I know what you mean, this is totally unfair"  
  
"Speak just for yourselves, I'm used to detentions and I don't mind having them all days" Darky said in a matter of fact tone.  
  
"You must be kidding me" said Cat "nobody wants a detention every. single. day"  
  
"I don't mind having detention" the white haired girl said in a serious tone "to speak the truth, something that I don't do very often. I enjoy it"  
  
"No way!" said Lanz not believing her ears "you cannot like detentions"  
  
With a smirk she answered, "of course, in fact, I have an idea"  
  
"Oh?" said both Lanz and Cat finishing ordering the potions in the closet and turning to Darky.  
  
"What idea?" asked Cat  
  
"How about, we get together on detentions?" she asked  
  
"Detentions? Can't we get together in a much better place?? Like the Astronomy Tower?" said Lanz  
  
"Oh yeah" said Cat sarcastically "and seeing how the couples snug each other, no.thank you"  
  
"Oh." said Lanz blushing a lot.  
  
"I mean, detention is something we can easily have, and we can get together, finish early the detention and plan something to do, I don't know, for the others" Darky said finishing her sentence with a smirk.  
  
"I like the first idea, but not the second one" said the blond haired girl with a nod.  
  
"You are both boring" said Darky turning to her work.  
  
"Well." said Lanz "I guess it's a good idea after all"  
  
"Yeah.I think you are right.ok! Let's do it!!!"  
  
When they finished all their work, they seated on the floor and started to chat and plan what they were going to do now that they were at Hogwarts.  
  
"Do you have notice that all three of us are in different houses?" said Cat with a wondering face.  
  
"Yes" Lanz said "me in Gryffindor, you in Ravenclaw and you in Slytherin"  
  
"You didn't need to say all that Lanz" said Darky with a face.  
  
"Well, there is just one house that that is left" the blond girl said with a smile.  
  
"I know!! I know!!!" Lanz said raising her hand.  
  
"What it is Sherlock?" Darky asked sarcastically.  
  
Ignoring Darky's tone she said "Hufflepuff!!!" with a face full of proud.  
  
"Good girl!!" the white haired girl said "good girl! Wanna cookie???"  
  
"No.I want my swords back." the brown haired girl said.  
  
"Its ok Lanz, its ok.we will get your swords back" Cat said trying to calm down her friend, and turning to Darky she asked "so.what do you think?"  
  
"What I think about what?"  
  
"About a girl from Hufflepuff joining us!!!" almost screamed Cat.  
  
"Wow, slow down" said Darky raising both hands "you are talking like if we wanted a new wizard joining the death eaters"  
  
"We are not death eaters" said Cat.  
  
"I know, too bad.but yeah, we could find someone from that house"  
  
"But the problem is" said Lanz finally having their attention "who???"  
  
  
  
Few days later after the detentions, Lanz, Cat and Darky still didn't have any idea of whom they were going to let in (like Cat said) to their group, they were always watching how the students of the Hufflepuff house behave and they were "losers" said Darky.  
  
Walking through the corridor for dinner, they were still deciding which student of the house would be perfect like a friend.  
  
"I give up" said Lanz "you already have denied every student of that house, we will never find one!!"  
  
"Of course we will" said Cat "we have to, we can start looking all over again"  
  
"Again?!?!?" screamed Lanz "but.what about my swords????"  
  
"Lanz, you know we have tried to take out that curse you have but we haven't found anything!" Darky said  
  
Tears coming from her eyes, Lanz said "life is unfair."  
  
"Besides" said the white haired girl "I have something to do, I still have to do my revenge to that Creevey girl"  
  
"Revenge?" asked the brown girl "but you almost killed her!!"  
  
"I didn't kill her, I knocked her out, but didn't kill her"  
  
"Well" said Cat "the point is that you did something"  
  
"In a revenge there is always screaming, and that is what I want." said Darky with a dark face.  
  
Shuddering Cat said, "you sounds like you-know-who"  
  
With a smile on her face, Darky said, "there are a lot of things that you need to know"  
  
"and I don't like that." Lanz said.  
  
While they were walking they saw that two students walked right to each other throwing all books, parchments and quills to the floor. They saw that they were a girl with brown hair and black eyes, and the other a boy with brown hair and eyes, both from Hufflepuff.  
  
"I'm so so so so sorry" said the girl to the boy "I didn't saw you coming, its all my fault, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, I'm terribly sorry"  
  
"Its ok" said the boy with a smile "I'm fine"  
  
"Oh thanks God" said looking to the ceiling "thanks God everything is fine" and turning to the boy she said "again, I'm sorry, I will watch where I'm going from now on"  
  
"Its ok, hey! Wanna join me on dinner?" he said with a little blush on his face.  
  
With a bright smile the girl answered "of course"  
  
What they didn't see is that in the same corridor they where three girls with smirk on their faces looking at the couple.  
  
TBC.  
  
  
  
  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Lanz Angel: sorry about Lanz and all of the crying thing but I didn't have idea of what kind of personality she will have on this fic ^^;;; of course.I know how is *yours* but yet, its kind of the same so don't tell me that you don't cry ¬¬ specially when we are talking about swords..  
  
Cat Worshipper: thank you for your advice!!! I will be working on that!!! How? I don't know but I will find a way XP , oh! One more thing, I think that CAT is with me all the time.and that is scary.  
  
Dada: eh.dada?? What is dada??? Should I say dada to you too???? *whispers* I have to learn that new language.until I get what dada means . all I know is that I don't sleep because of it!!.  
  
Alien 2506: o.O you like Darky??? Well that's new because it seems that she doesn't like you, but well we all know why.(because of a certain fic called El Fin de Voldemort) but well have you expected?? She is like that. I'm afraid of the life of that camera girl like you called her.it seems that a lot of awful things will happen to her. o.O does she have a doctor phone or something???? 


End file.
